Demons Playground
by Deans girl92
Summary: The things in your dreams come after you, demons witches, vampires you name it. This is a story of a young girl and her two best freinds in Galloway, Ireland. Will Alex, Connor and Murphy McManus know what is happening here and in the states latter?
1. Chapter 1

One night around ten or eleven a six month pregnant women was walking the streets of Galloway, Ireland from a pub she worked at. On her way home there was someone fallowing her, or something it came up from behind her and grabbed her biting her neck drinking her blood. He intended drink her dry but some of his blood got into her body and it turned her, not knowing he did, and he left. She didn't turn right away so to the doctors it appeared that she was dyeing and so what the child, they were only able to save just one, the mother or the baby so they decided to cut the baby out of the mother to save it. With this the child was born around three month early and the father was notified on what happened to his wife and what could of happened to his little girl and he came straight to the hospital as fast as he could.

"When can I take her home?" He asked the doctors looking at child.

"She's three months pre-mature, so we are going to have to keep her here for a while." He told him and the father just looked from the doctor to the little girl,

"How long are a few months?" He questioned

"Around three."

"Three months?"

"It would appear so, since your wife was six months pregnant before this happened right? Well now that the baby is out, she is three months early so it would be a while for her to be able to fully go home. By the way what do you plan on naming her, so we can fill out the papers for her?" When the doctor asked him what he wanted the child to be named he looked closely to her and thought about it for a while,

"Alexis. Alexis Connors" He told him, thinking of his beloved wife who was killed just a few moments before the baby was saved. The doctor looked at Mr. Connors and nodded when he gave him the name Alexis.

"Alexis Connors it is then," He said and handed the baby Alexis to one of the nurses "Take her, get her cleaned up and put her with the other Preemies." He told her and she nodded

"Yes sir." She said and she took Alexis and walked out of the room leaving Mr. Connors and the doctor alone with Alexis, the mother, on the bench and Mr. Connors just watched as the nurse left,

"Wait I don't even get to hold my baby?" He asked

"Mister Connors, everything will be fine we just need to put her in an equator to keep her warm otherwise she will die." He told him "Which is something I can guess you do not what, since what just happened to your wife. Am I wrong?" He tried to keep Mr. Connors calm considering on everything that just happened to him, losing his wife, and now he can't see his child was hard and he knew that. Mr. Connors just looked at the doctor and sighed

"I guess you're right." He said quietly sitting on one of the chairs in the room, looking over at Alexis's –his wife- body, "What really happened to her?" He questioned not sure he wanted to know the real answer.

To tell you, we don't know. I mean she had these two odd marks on her neck. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was bitten by something. But by what, I do not know."

Mr. Connors didn't like the sound of that,

"When can I take her and put her at rest?"

"We normally keep the bodies of that died a few days for examinations, you can clam her then."

"Alright, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years had now past and Alexis was already being trained in the art of martial arts.

"Alexis." She heard her sensei call her and she was a little confused on to why he did but she went over to him anyway

"Yes sir?" She questioned as she got to him and he took her out of the dojo and into his house,

"This is my son he gets picked on a lot, and since you are the best student here, I want you to take care of him. Protect him if you would." He informed her. Alexis just looked at the boy and then at her sensei then back at the boy who looked around one, maybe two years of age. Why was she being told to look after him? He seemed too cute for people to pick on him, and too young to.

"Well hello there," She greeted, "You can call me Alex." She said ever since she found a picture of her mom when she was her age and saw that she looked almost exactly like her. It scared her very much; sharing the same name didn't help her either. The boy looked at Alex and he just looked away which confused Alex a little more, she then looked at her Sensei a little confused,

"Master Cullen, is he alright?" He questioned and he nodded and smiled,

"Yeah he's fine just nervous, you know how children are being one yourself. Anyway his name is Liam."

"Alexis!" Alex heard someone call her name from outside, could it really be just him? Or was it both of them? It was only one voice which didn't mean anything. Alex looked at Master Cullen and he nodded,

"Go have fun, and tell your father I said hi okay."

Alex looked at him and nodded giving a bow she quickly ran outside to see not both of the McManus twins but the older one-Connor- Alex just looked at him and smiled,

"Well hello Connor." She said with a smile on her face and he smiled back to her,

"Hello Alexis," He said to her "You able to go home now, if so may I walk home?" He asked reaching out his hand. He was one of the sweetest guys that Alex knew. Also he was always a gentleman to her and she loved that about him, no she just loved him. She then nodded as she took his hand and blushed a little bit hopping he didn't notice it. He was around two years older than her-He and his twin brother, Murphy- the three of them been friends for around a year, but she always found herself spending more time with Connor then with Murphy. Connor just looked at Alex,

"Hey you, okay?" He asked looking at her, Alex then blinked a few times when she came back down from her day dream and she looked at Connor,

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused. Connor just looked at her and smiled with a little laugh in his throat,

"You seem like you're not really here. Where are you?" He asked as they walked away from the dojo and down the streets of Galloway. Alex looked into his eyes and smiled,

"I'm with you. Here" She told him with a nod.

"Really?" He questioned seeing if he can get her to say something else.

"Uh-huh. Hence I nodded silly." She said as she kissed his cheek, which is something she did to both of the McManus boys a lot, so none of them would know that it means anything. Even thought she had some feelings for Connor. Connor just smiled when Alex kissed his cheek,

"Alright, when do you have to be home?"

Alex just shuttered at the sound of her full name,

"Connor, how many times must I ask you to call me Alex?" She questioned and she thought about his question, I guess I should be heading home now. You know how my father gets." She said as she started to remove her hand from Connor's though she didn't want to and he just held her hand not letting go of her,

"If you want, I can walk with you, I'm heading home anyway and we are close to each other. That way we would have someone to talk to on the way."

Alex just looked at Connor and blushed a little bit and nodded,

"Alright, I'd like that." She said blushing a little bit more and she looked away from him quickly. Connor just looked at her a little confused on why she turned her head away,

"Alexis you're alright?" He questioned.

When Alex calmed herself she looked back at him and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She questioned and she played with her green belt for mixed martial arts. Connor just smiled he knew that she was blushing but he didn't say it,

"Alright, whatever you say, Alexis." He said and got to Alex's house

"Alexis Lyn Connors!" Her father called out to her when she and Connor were walking up the drive and he came running out to them both, "Alexis how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you to hang around them."

Alex just looked at her father not wanting to get into this again, her hand still around Connor's and he was still holding on to hers. Connor then looked at Alex's dad and started to talk to him,

"Sir I don't know what you have agents my brother and I."

"He's right daddy; Connor and Murphy are my friends and they're good people." Alex told him trying to have him see that they weren't the bad guys here that they were good. Connor just looked at Alex's dad and then at Alex and sighed,

"Well I can see that I am not welcome here, so I'll just go." He said and he turned around and was about to walk away but Alex-still holding onto his hand- wouldn't let him go,

"Please just stay." She said,

"Alexi—"

"Don't father!" Alex screamed at him then looked back to Connor and he looked at her, their eyes met,

"I don't want you to go." She said her eyes looking sad, sure they walked to school sometimes together and he would walk her to the dojo after school, and at times pick her up and walk her home since he was down the street from her. Connor smiled,

"Don't worry about it." He said and with his other hand he reached out and touched her cheek stroking it with his thumb a little bit with a smile on his face and he slipped his hand out of hers and he left.

"Conn—"

"Alexis get inside, now."

Alex looked at her father when Connor was no longer in sight,

"Don't call me ALEXIS. The name is Alex now!" She yelled and stormed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex was alone in her room she was sitting on her bed in her . Starring out the window, _why does dad hate Connor so much? _ She thought and she heard something hitting her window

"What the?" She questioned as she walked over to the window and saw Connor and Murphy standing below her window,

"Alexis you want to go out with me and Murphy for a while?" Connor asked and Alex just looked at the two of them and nodded,

"One second just let me get into normal cloths." She said and she walked away, when she did Connor quickly looked away from the window so he didn't look like a pervert watching Alex changed from night cloths to, day cloths. Murphy just looked at his brother and smiled,

"You like her, don't you?" He questioned with a smile on his face and Connor just looked at him,

"And your point is?"

Murphy just smiled at his brother and smiled,

"Well there is no point but if you like her why don't you tell her?" He asked him and Connor just looked at him,

"She's five."

"And we're seven only two years difference between you and here. Tell her."

"Her father hates us, what makes you think he's going to let me tell Alex I like her?"

"Things can change my brother, things can change." Murphy said just playing with his brother, and he stopped when Alex was climbing down the tree that was right next to her window. Connor just walked under the tree and watched as Alex climbed down,

"Alexis, be careful."

"I'll be-"She meant to say, 'alright' but the branch she was standing on broke and she fell. Connor being under the tree caught her in his arms and he looked into her eyes with a smile on his lips,

"You were saying?" He questioned as he placed her to her feet and she just looked at him placing one hand behind her head and she started to laugh innocently,

"Yeah, well..." She told him, and Murphy just laughed at her and the three of them walked down the drive. Murphy then stopped,

"What is it, Murph?" The two of them asked looking at Murphy.

"I forgot I had something I had to finish you guys go ahead without me." He said to them. Connor just looked at his brother, "Wait it was your idea for the three of us to spend some time together, why are you backing out now?" He asked him and Murphy just looked him,

"I forgot I had something to finish, but its okay you two can spend some time together." He said giving a smile to Connor nudging him in the shoulder. He then walked off leaving Connor and Alex, alone. Alex just looked at Connor as Murphy left,

"What do you think that was all about?" She asked him and he just looked at her and shrugged,

"To tell you, I do not know…" He said trying to think of something they could do now. And he then came up with an idea, "Would you like to go to the park?" He asked her.

Alex looked at Connor and nodded,

"Yeah, that does sound nice." She said with a smile and Connor then quickly took her hand and they walked down the night streets of Galloway together.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later Connor and Alex got to the park and Connor jut looked at her, her hand still in his he took her over to the swings. Alex just looked at him with a smile on her face as she sat on one of the two swings in the set and Connor walked behind her placing his hands about hers of the chain holding them there for a few seconds their hands touching and Alex's heart started pounding. She knew she was very much in love with him though she would never tell him that. Mostly because he was seven and she was five, not to mention not knowing if he had any feelings for someone else. She wouldn't be able to handle that, telling him and finding out that he had eyes for someone else closer to his own age. Connor just looked over her shoulder into her eyes-as much as he could since he was behind her-

"Something on your mind love?"He asked her, and she just looked at him after her heart started to beat faster and she shook her head,

"No." She told him and he just looked at her with a smile on his face and pushed her a little more on the swing,

"Alright, suite yourself." He said as he sat on the swing next to her with just a smile on his face. He liked times when it was just him and her together even if her father hated both him and his brother for some odd reason. Murphy was right, he was very much in love with this girl and he wanted to stay with her forever. But he didn't know on how she felt for him. Alex just looked at Connor the smile on his face made her smile as well; she too wanted to be with him forever. To say she sort of had her heart seat on marring him- though she would never say that.- She then looked at her watch to see that it was after eleven o'clock and she knew that her father would be pissed to find out that she left the house without telling him and with Connor no less.

"Um Connor…"

You want me to take you home now?" He asked her and she nodded,

"Yeah, I mean it's after eleven and dad's going to be mad that I'm not there." She said and he just nodded to her getting off of the swing and walked up to her and took her hand leading her out of the park and back home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex and Connor got back to Alex's house, Alex just looked over to Connor and sort of stared into his eyes. He was also looking back into hers with a little some coming in onto his face.

"I ahh…I had fun tonight…" Alex told him and Connor simply nodded to her,

"I did too. Too bad it was sort of short, I mean a long walk to get there and then we had to come back."

"Yeah but you know how my dad gets when he finds out that I been out with you. For some reason he really doesn't like you…You or Murph," She told him told him, "But I don't care. You guys are me best friends and I do not know what I would do without you."

"Yeah same here and I think I do know. You will get hurt all the time, you're such a klutz." He said smiling a bit.

"Ah thanks," She said with a bit of a laugh in her voice and her voice went quite, "Not to mention I kind of like you…"

"Did you say something?" When Connor asked that Alex just looked at him and blinked a few times shaking her head,

"What who me, ah no."  
Connor just smiled a little more to the sight of her trying to cover something. He knew she said something but what, he did not know.

"Yeah yeah, have it your way. See you tomorrow?" He questioned and Alex just shook her head,

"For sure, hay can we walk to school together?"

"You do know do know that we live down the street from you right?" He questioned as he walked a little closer to her giving her a kiss on the head as a good night kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"G'night."

"Sleep well, Alexis."

"Connor, it's Alex okay."

"Okay, Alex-is." He said as he started to walk home. When he as gone Alex then noticed that he called her 'Alexis'

"Connor!" She yelled.

"Alexis Connor!" a voice came from behind her-it was her father- She just looked behind her with a nervous smile on her face,

_Great….I'm dead…._ She thought,

"Alexis where were you?" He questioned and Alex just looked at him not sure on what to tell him, "Alexis…" He started again almost yelling at her, "Alexis do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight, do you want me to lose you the way I lost your mother?"

"Dad I was fine! I was with Connor, and he would _never_ let anything happen to me!"

"You with that McManus boy, well that is a more reason to worry about you! Promise me that you will never see those boys again." He told her grabbing her arm and taking her inside the house. Alex just started to pull her arm away from his grasps

"Let me go!" She screamed and pulled her arm away, "Connor is a better person then you give him credit for! Why do you hate him and Murphy so much! I don't care what you say I love him, and I would like to marry Connor one day!" She said and right after she said that her father just slapped her across the face-which was something he never did before-

"Alexis I am so sorry." He said as he pulled her in for a hug but she struggled.

"Get off of me, let me GO!" She screamed and pushed him away and she just quickly turned around and ran down the street in the dark crying. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away. A few more minutes of her running in started pouring rain, making her soaking wet. A couple of times she trip over her shoe lace and fall getting a few scraps on her arms and hands. "Ah." She winced as she got back up and started running again. She then found herself at the McManus home. "They could still be up…maybe…" She said softly as she ran to the door knocking on it. I few seconds latter Connor came to answer the door. He just looked at her to find her crying, dripping wet, arms scratched up and her right cheek red like she'd been hit or something.

"Alexis what happened?" He asked her and she just looked at him rubbing her tears away leaving some blood on her face since some of the scraps on her hands were bleeding.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"What? Yeah come in." He said as he grabbed her hand taking her inside.


End file.
